ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
David Lombardi
| Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 2 Emmy nominations | Roles = Digital Effects Supervisor/Artist | image2 = The founding staff of EdenFX.jpg | imagecap2 =...with (front left) the founding staff of Eden FX }} David A. Lombardi, Jr. is a digital visual effects artist who has worked for several years on several Star Trek productions, while in the employ of a succession of digital effects companies. He has attended the College of Design Art Architecture and Planning and the Industrial Design course at the University of Cincinnati, from which he graduated in 1996. After a short two-month stint at Pixel Magic, his career began in earnest when he was employed by the newly formed visual effects company Digital Muse as Senior Artist/Digital Effects Supervisor. As such he was instantly involved in the creation of CGI effects for the television shows Star Trek: Deep Space 9 (13 episodes) and Star Trek: Voyager (20 episodes). During these years he has also created CGI models of the ''Sovereign''-class (that was passed over in favor of Santa Barbara Studios' version, but found its way in the trailer of and into various licensed print publications) http://davidlombardi.net/Demo_Reel_Breakdown.html#25, and the ''Excelsior''-class http://davidlombardi.net/Demo_Reel_Breakdown.html#28, extensively used in the later seasons of DS9 and Voyager. During this time he was co-nominated for an Emmy Award in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series" for . In 2000, he followed Muse's founder John Gross, when he left the company due to a hostile takeover, to Eden FX, serving in the same capacity, and where he also worked on the episode (that did receive an Emmy Award, but for which he had not received credit). He left that company in 2001, but not before having received a second Emmy Award co-nomination in the same category for . After leaving Eden FX, Lombardi has predominantly freelanced for several effects houses (among others Digital Domain, but not during their involvement), and has worked on productions like Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002), Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), Blade: Trinity (2004), Sin City (2005), and more recently on Alice in Wonderland (2010). Currently, Lombardi is no longer working in the motion picture business and is employed for corporations, operating from his hometown Cincinnati. Emmy Award Nominations Emmy Award credits in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series": * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Gary Monak, Paul Maples, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Gregory Rainoff, Larry Younger, Sherry Hitch, Rob Bonchune, and Adam Howard * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Chad Zimmerman, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, David R. Morton, Ronald B. Moore, John Teska, and Brandon MacDougall External links *DavidLombardi.net - home page * *David Lombardi's resume Lombardi, David Lombardi, David